Voice calling includes the exchange of audio between users. Other media sessions, such as video conferences and music transfers, may also include the exchange of audio between users. Innovative voice calling features have been developed for the exchange of audio, such as thee-way calling and conference calling. Typically, these features are deployed in single networks or require special purpose conferencing platforms.
Some wireless networks directly support voice calling, such as Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) networks. Some wireless networks support Internet Protocol (IP) communications, such as LTE, GSM, CDMA, EVolution Data Optimized (EVDO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), and Bluetooth networks. Other communication networks also support IP communications, such as Ethernet, Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) networks, and the like.
The use of Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) for voice calling is now prolific. Thus, a situation exists where user communication devices have voice calling capabilities over multiple diverse networks. Unfortunately, the user communication devices are not properly designed to efficiently and effectively implement advanced audio features over multiple diverse networks.